Independent front suspension assemblies are today very commonly used on vehicles such as automobiles and trucks. Typically, the independent front suspension assembly includes a knuckle assembly whereupon the front wheel is rotatably supported. The knuckle assembly is pivotally attached to upper and lower control arms so as to rotate vertical about a general axis. A steering rod is pivotally connected to the knuckle assembly for selectively turning the knuckle assembly and front wheel about the vertical axis and thereby steering the vehicle. The control arms are pivotally connected to the vehicle frame so as to pivot about generally horizontal axes thereby allowing the knuckle assembly and wheel to move vertically up and down. Suspension components such as shock absorbers and/or springs are connected to one or both of the control arms for resisting and dampening the vertical motion of the wheel.
The control arms are pivotally connected to the vehicle frame assembly using rubber bushings which are pivotally supported between mounting brackets attached to and extending from the vehicle frame assembly. More specifically, the upper and lower control arms are both provided with two mounting cylinders, each of which are adapted to receive a rubber bushing. The rubber bushings are provided with a central longitudinal bole for receiving a bolt therethrough. The mounting cylinders and bushings therein are located between respective mounting brackets placing the bushing longitudinal bore in alignment with mounting bracket holes at each end of the mounting cylinders. A bolt is provided and extends through the mounting bracket hole at one end of the cylinder, through the bushing longitudinal bore and the mounting bracket hole at the other end of the cylinder whereat a nut is threaded thereon for retaining the bolt thereat. The control arm thus pivots about an axis which is generally horizontal and collinear with its mounting cylinders and respective bushings and bolts.
As can be appreciated, the bracket holes locations serve to properly locate the knuckle assembly and wheel and set or otherwise affect the wheel camber and caster angles.
Unfortunately, due to manufacturing inconsistences the mounting holes in the bracket are not always located at the optimal location for achieving the correct camber and caster angles. In view of this and the potential need to adjust the camber and caster angles both initially and after the vehicle has been placed in operation, a need exists for a device capable of shifting or otherwise moving the control arm horizontal axis of rotation for effectively, efficiently and generally inexpensively adjusting the wheel camber and caster angles.